tales_of_androgynyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothel Madame
Description The brothel madame is the woman in charge of the brothel in the Town of Silajam. Talking with her will allow you to join the brothel, see the women in the brothel, or take on some quests. Her real name is Cindy. Hiring Girls After choosing " Ask about the girls" you can choose from a number of prostitutes to have sex with. * Daisy (Requires: 10GP + Free cock) * Rose (Requires: 15GP+ Free cock) * Ivy (Requires: 20GP) * Lupa (Requires: 20GP + Quest) Joining The Brothel You can become a member of the brothel yourself if you have the catamite perk. You can either: * Offer your services as a top(Requires: Top 3 + Free cock) * Offer your services as a bottom Offering services as a bottom will increase your Lady of The Night score. Below is a list of actions that can be done as a bottom, and the number of gold that can be earned from that action next to it. * Kissing(1GP) * Handjobs(2GP) * Blowjobs(3GP) * Ass(with condoms 5GP) (bareback 7GP(Requires: Perfect Bottom 4)) * Girlfriend Experience (10GP)(Requires: Perfect Bottom 6) * Schoolgirl Roleplay(30GP)(Requires: Caged+ Quest) (Can only be done once) You can also speak to the brothel madame for advice on certain sexual activities by speaking to her privately, and asking about brothel work. Quests You can ask the brothel madame about odd jobs you can do for her. Completing these quests will reward you with gold, and sometimes "other things". Before she assigns you your first quest, you are sitting in her office, and as she sits down, her chair creaks, and you will laugh as a result. She will then ask what was so funny. You can either respond "nothing" or "her chair creaked". Saying nothing will continue on with assigning your quest. However, saying that her chair creaked will make her angry, and more dialog options will appear. Choosing poorly will result in her suffocating you with her ass ending on a game over screen. The next time you speak with her, she will be working, bent over her desk. You will have the option to either touch her ass or hold back (Requires 1 Willpower). If you decide not to touch it, she will explain that her legs are tired, and will ask you to "form a bridge". You can either accept or refuse(Requires 1 Willpower). If you accept, an endurance check will come up. If you have at least 5 endurance, you will be able to hold her up. If you have less, you will not be able to hold her up, and you will both collapse. Either way, she will still ask you to take on the quest. * Quest #1: Your first quest is to find a man in the Town of Monsters, and send him back to Silajam. To complete the quest, enter the tavern, and speak to the man. You will then have the option to take a carriage back yourself. The brothel madame will give you 50 gold after accepting the quest, and 50 gold after completing it. She will also reward you by sitting on your face. * Quest #2: On the next quest, the brothel madame will explain that she and her girls are having trouble with werewolves. She will ask you to observe one. To complete the quest, encounter a werewolf. * Quest #3: After you observe a werewolf, the brothel madame still wants to know if they have a canine phallus. To complete the quest, encounter a werewolf, and have sex with it. * Quest #4: The Brothel madame wishes to know how these werewolves came to be. To complete this quest, go to the Town of Monsters, and enter the manor. Read the diary on the ground, and bring it back to the madame. * Quest #5: The madame wants to inoculate everyone in the town, but she needs the "essence" of a werewolf first. To complete this quest, get creampied by a werewolf, or have one of your companions do it. (Feral werewolves do not count). You will be given 100 gold after completion. * Quest #6: The Madame explains that clients have been complaining about Lupa. She asks you to investigate why. To complete this quest, explore the brothel, and check the white door. Afterward, interrogate her, and report back to the madame. You will receive 20 gold, and freedom to move about the brothel. Sex With The Brothel Madame After completing some quests for her, you will be able to speak with her personally and ask her what she does for fun. This will reveal a number of things you can do with her granted you have enough affection with her. Affection can be gained by completing quests and partaking in other sexual activities with her. Below is the list of sexual activities that can be performed with the brothel madame. * "Sit on my face?" * Massage her (Requires: Affection 10) * Go down on her (Requires: Affection 25) * Eat ass (Requires: Affection 25) * Fuck her (Requires: Affection 100+ Free cock) * Her choice